Unloved
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: " I've been waiting for the one who would recognize me as me and not a brother to the famous Ren Tsuruga, and when i finally found her, she loves my brother" Shintaro Tsuruga, Shin's always been in his brothers shadow, and when he meet kyoko its love at first sight, well for him at least, Shin's first love, has already fallen for his brother.
1. the stage is set

I sighed walking though the halls of the LME agency, following my brother and my manager. He glared at me I pulled down my hood more.

"Your lucky your brothers already famous!" He spat at me "I don't understand! your such a hassle! Why can't you be more like him!?" He yelled I stopped clenching my fists. he turned around glaring at me "You better be grateful to him! You could never do it with you talent!" He said I know he's stressed, but...why?

"Why? Why can't my talent be good enough?" I asked he glared down his nose at me. I turned and landed my fist on his nose with a sicking crack as he fell backwards down a set of stairs, not like I care, they al can just die for all I care" Yashiro sighed

"Can you not break your managers so easily?" He asked looking down the stairs.

"Tch, why should I care what happens to them, those who don't recognise my talent can just curl up and die" I growed he sighed as I pulled off my hood and sun glasses. I looked down the stairs at the man that's my manager he looked up with a bleeding lip and nose I slowly walked down the stairs as he scurried backwards I smirked pulling him up by the collar

'So what you say?" I asked "Do me a favour and just kill yourself so I don't have to get my hands dirty" I growled he looked at me with fearful eyes

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please Shin! I'm sorry!" he yelled pleading for forgiveness I smirked

"Just disappear" I Growled as someone hit me on the head I winced turning around to see my brother

"Shintaro, would you not break your manager?" He asked with a sigh I glared at him

"Ren-nii! He said I have no talent of my own though! I-IT just ...pisses me off!" I yelled ren just smiled butting his hand on my head messing up my hair I looked up at him. he sent me a gentle smile, a true smile.

"No your very talented" He said I smiled back up at him, no matter how much I tell myself I hate me brother I can't.

"Nee! Nee! Ren-nii! Guess what!" I smiled h smiled guiding my shoulders as we walked

"what?" He asked

"I just finished filming for a drama!" I said he blinked at started at me shocked

"Really?" he asked I nodded

"Yeah! 'everyday' it was called, I played the man male lead! His name was Yuuya Hinamori, a high school student he's rich and his family's famous, but he didn't want to be in show biz and everything he did wasn't enough for his family, he had good looks good grades and he was chased after by every girl! But the one girl he fell in love with! and in the end he..." I said ren-nii looked down on me

"he what?" He asked with a smiled, i looked up at him blank faced

"He killed her" I said his eyes widened. i smiled

"T-Thats insane" He said I smirked

"WELL that what the adenince thinks, but not what really happened! It'll all be reveled in season two" I smiled he let out sigh of relief

"Oh..." he sighed I laughed a bit

"Tsuruga-san!" A female voice called I looked over at her a girl with bleached hair and nice gold eyes she waved Ren-nii smiled at her, she ran over, she's my age, and...really pretty...my heart started to race

and I fell in love


	2. Act 1: The manger killer

all i could do was stare as she talked with Ren-nii, her smile her laugh, to me, she was perfect. I couldn't speak, couldn't move. Ren-nii looked over at me.

"This is my younger brother Shintaro, he's sixteen like you" She looked over and smiled at me I blushed looking away

"Hi I'm Kyoko Mogami" She smiled

"Ha! what a boring girl" I said she grew and anger make, as i mentally kicked Myself"Boooring?" she asked i looked her over "Pink LOVE ME uniform, bleached hair, no make up" I said as an arrow stuck her each time "In other words, plain" I said she looked like she was hit by a bus as ren-nii hit me over the head i bent down holding my head

"ITTA! Ren-nii that hurt!" I yelled glaring at him he looked down at me wit a fake smile h-he's angry

"Oh did it?" he asked

'NOOOOOOO!" I yelled "I'M SORRY!" I said he's a scary bastard!

"He's a scary bastard, you just thought that didn't you?" He asked I shook my head he leaned down I stared up at him his smiled got wider

"H-Hai" I stuttered "I'm sorry!" I said he smiled more

"Nii-nii, please I'm sorry" I said embarrassed he was making me call him my childish nickname from when we were kids. he smirked at me

"I forgive you" he said I looked at the floor he chuckled

"your embarrassed to easily" he said simply I stared tat re ground and tried to ignore the snickers coming from kyoko and Yashiro, I glared at them affectively shutting them up I glare walking away,

"Where are you going?" Ren-nii asked

"To go get a new manager" I grumbled

"SHIN-CHAN!" A voice yelled I looked over my shoulder rigidly

"OH god they found me" I grumbled as my band members ran over and the drummer, Kegan, got me in head lock i winced

"you think you can disappear like that?" He asked

"O-Okay I'm sorry!" "I yelled he laughed

"Kegan I'd appreciate if you didn't kill our lead singer" Kai, your bass player said calmly

"Awe, I wasn't going to kill him, just teach him a lesson, that's all" Kegan smiled as Retsu and Ritsu whispered to each other, they're on guitar, thy don't really speak much, except to each other. Together we make up the band selfish. people around us whispered and girls were fan girling in the corner. I smirked

"shin!" my brother called I looked over my shoulder

"What?" I asked

"your temporary manager!" he called pointing to Kyoko, i chuckled a bit walking over and smirking at her she looked up at me a bit

"Hmmmmmmmm, so your going to be my manager huh? You really think you can handle me? Hmmmm?" I asked she gulped a bit i leaned down to her leave a bit

"T-take care of me!" she said bowing i pushed her down onto her knees so she was completely bowed before me i laughed at her

"Take good care off me" I said my voice dripping with enough malicious intent it'd pool on the floor Ren-nii helped Kyoko up

"Be careful kyoko-san,theirs a name they call him in the manger department" yoshiro said she looked over i smirked

"What?" She asked

"the manger killer" Yoshiro said I smirked

This will definitely be fun


End file.
